1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus which ejects a liquid, such as an ink, onto a sheet-like recording medium and then discharges the recording medium. The present invention also relates to a method of drying a recording medium for the liquid ejection apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known, as one of the liquid ejection apparatuses, an ink-jet recording apparatus which ejects an ink onto a sheet-like recording medium, such as a paper sheet and a film sheet, so as to record an image on the recording medium. The ink jet recording apparatus is typically configured to feed a recording medium from the sheet supply tray, eject a liquid such as an ink onto the recording medium with a head so as to perform a printing, and then discharge the printed recording medium to a sheet discharged tray.
Recently, there is a request for performing the printing in a high speed. However, where the printing is performed in the high speed, the recording medium is discharged toward the sheet discharged tray in the high speed, and therefore the recording medium may go over the sheet discharged tray and drop off from the sheet discharged tray. As a countermeasure, there is also known an ink-jet recording apparatus having a stopper extending upward at a downstream end of the sheet discharged tray in a discharging direction of the recording medium so that the discharged recording medium is made to collide with the stopper.